The present disclosure relates generally to heating, ventilating, and air conditioning systems (HVAC) and, more particularly, to finned coil portions of the HVAC systems.
A wide range of applications exists for HVAC systems. For example, residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in indoor environments and buildings. Generally, HVAC systems may circulate a fluid, such as a refrigerant, through a closed loop between an evaporator where the fluid absorbs heat and a condenser where the fluid releases heat. The fluid flowing within the closed loop is generally formulated to undergo phase changes within the normal operating temperatures and pressures of the system so that quantities of heat can be exchanged by virtue of the latent heat of vaporization of the fluid.
HVAC units, such as heat exchangers, air handlers, heat pumps, and air conditioning units, are used to provide conditioned air to conditioned environments. Depending on specifications and requirements of the conditioned environment, the HVAC units may require larger equipment or more energy to condition the air for the conditioned environment. However, the increased equipment size or increased energy use may correspond to increased capital and/or operating costs of the HVAC units. Accordingly, it may be desirable to increase the efficiency of certain processes of the HVAC units.